


You By My Side

by Shermanator7



Series: Brittana Shorts [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shermanator7/pseuds/Shermanator7
Summary: When Brittany starts to believe what everyone at McKinley says about her she loses all her self confidence. There’s only one girl who knows her well enough to be able to bring it back.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Brittana Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819513
Kudos: 42





	You By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Brittany apparently being “The Stripper Drunk” in Blame It On The Alcohol.

There was nothing Santana loved more than the fact that she was already being invited to senior parties. She was one of three Freshman accepted into the Cheerios that year along with her best friend Brittany and another blonde who she was unfamiliar with. She’d made a name for herself at McKinley in only a few short weeks. People would get out of the way when she walked down the hall afraid of the verbal assaults she was already famous for. Nobody had ever seen a freshman establish control that quickly so she wasn’t surprised when Cassidy Mulligan approached her in the hall on Friday. Cassidy was the Captain of the Cheerios and an infamous senior. She was known for the parties she’d throw since she practically lived in a mansion and her parents never cared what went on. 

“Hey Lopez,” Cassidy said walking up to Santana who was busy at her locker. 

“Oh hey Cass, what’s up,” Santana replied trying to be casual with the girl who she looked up to. 

“Well tonight I’m holding a bit of a get together at my place and I was wondering if you’d be interested in coming?”

Though she’d only been a high school student for a couple weeks Santana already understood most of the hidden meanings. “A little get together” definitely meant tons of people and probably tons of alcohol.

“Yeah is it alright if Britt comes too?”

Cassidy suddenly smirked. “Yeah definitely bring the bimbo. It’s important to keep her around. You can only look better next to her.”

Santana was surprised to say the least. Yeah Brittany wasn’t the smartest, but she definitely wasn’t a bimbo. But she was too nervous standing in front of Cassidy so instead she just nodded. 

“With her by your side it’ll be impossible for you to embarrass yourself. She’ll always be there dumbassing it up so no one even notices your flaws.”

Santana lets out a fake laugh but internally she felt horrible. Brittany was her best friend and here she was basically mocking her behind her back. And she knew Britt was insecure about her intelligence so it felt even worse. Cassidy finally left after telling Santana she’d text her then details.

Santana sighed and slowly closed her locker before walking towards her next class. What she didn’t notice however was Brittany standing just around the corner. She had heard everything that Cassidy said, but more importantly she’d heard what Santana hadn’t. She didn’t even try to defend her from Cassidy’s insults. She felt tears start to form in her eyes but she wiped them away and walked to her next class with her head down. 

At lunch Santana approached her best friend and excitedly told her about the party. The blonde just went along with everything as if she wasn’t bothered. Really though she didn’t want to go. Friday’s were usually the days her and Santana would hang out and watch tv or paint each other’s nails or something fun like that. But according to Santana stuff like that is “totally junior high” and she needed to grow up. 

“We should probably wear something kinda trashy but not slutty,” Santana suddenly said bringing Brittany out of her daydreaming. 

“Oh yeah totally,” she agreed. 

That night Brittany found herself sitting on Santana’s bed well her friend tried on different outfits. She still felt sad about what had happened earlier but now she was just determined not to do anything that would get her called a bimbo again. As she thought over everything Santana walked out of her closet wearing a revealing top and skirt. 

“What do you think Britt Britt.”

“You look totally hot,” Brittany said her mouth hanging open. 

Santana smiled before grabbing her makeup and proceeding to put it on. 

“So I told my Mom we’re going to a Cheerios sleepover,” Santana explained. “I was thinking after the party we could just go to you’re house?”

Brittany nodded still not wanting to go. But she also didn’t want to dampen Santana’s excitement. She just hoped they didn’t run into Cassidy, or else it would get awkward quickly. 

Unfortunately for her about a half hour later they found themselves at the Mulligan household where immediately upon entering Cassidy approached. 

“This is going great so far,” Brittany thought sarcastically. 

“Hey you guys,” Cassidy greeted. “I’m so glad you two made it. There are drinks in the kitchen so go have fun,” she finished somewhat tipsy. 

The two girls thanked her before heading through the house. Once they got to the kitchen they could see the large collection of bottles. 

“I’ll handle the drinks,” Brittany replied. “Just try and find us a spot to hang out without a dozen people bumping into us.”

Santana nodded and left the kitchen. Brittany got to work making drinks for both of them. They had a bit of experience with drinking over the summer so she knew how to make something Santana would like. As she filled one of the cups she heard some people talking nearby. 

“So what do you think of the freshman,” asked a Junior aged Cheerio. 

The senior she was talking to shrugged. “Santana’s pretty good I guess, just a little full of herself if you ask me. Quinn’s definitely got the attitude and talent Sue was looking for. And than the other blonde, what was her name? Bridget or something? She’s a good dancer yeah but arguably the dumbest girl we’ve ever had on the squad. She’ll probably be marked ineligible by the end of the month.”

They both laughed unaware of Brittany only a few feet away. The blonde picked up Santana’s cup and somberly walked around the house looking for her friend. She finally spotted her in the living room talking with another girl. She could tell by the blonde hair that it was Quinn. Her heart sunk as she saw the way Santana laughed and talked with Quinn. 

“She doesn’t need me holding her back,” she said to herself. “And if they all think I’m just some stupid bimbo... then I guess that’s what I am.”

She set the cup down before turning back towards the kitchen. 

In the living room Santana stood leaning against a wall laughing with Quinn. It was fake laughter of course, carefully used to make Quinn think they were friends. Really, Santana found the other girl to be pretty annoying, and far too full of herself. As they continued talking Santana couldn’t help but wonder where her actual blonde friend was. She hadn’t seen Brittany since she left the kitchen and she was starting to worry that somebody like Noah Puckerman had gotten to her. 

“Hey I’m gonna go find Brittany,” she said interrupting one of Quinn’s uninteresting stories. 

The Latina started towards the kitchen knowing that’s where she saw Brittany last. As she pushed through her increasingly drunk classmates she started hearing cheering and shouting. That’s when she noticed a large crowd of students surrounding the kitchen table. But what really shocked her was Brittany standing on the kitchen table, dancing in nothing but a bra and skirt. She drunkenly spun around taking sips from a cup as her classmates encouraged her to remove even more. Just as she reached back to unclip her bra Santana made it to the front of the crowd. 

“Brittany what are you doing,” she shouted upwards. 

Brittany looked down and giggled. “Hey Sanny I’m just having fun.”

She continued to dance dangerously close to the edge of the table until Santana grabbed her hand. 

“Please get down Britt. And put a shirt on.”

Brittany rolled her eyes before carefully stepping down with Santana’s help. There was a chorus of boos and groans of disappointment as Santana picked her shirt up and helped her put it on. 

“Come on Britt Britt. You need some fresh air.”

The Latina pulled her best friend through the crowd until they reached the backdoor. Once outside they went to a corner of the backyard where they weren’t any people. Brittany had her arms around Santana’s neck and continued laughing drunkenly. Santana noticed her breath still smelled minty which seemed weird since she’d been drinking. 

She finally got the other girl to sit down so she could take her cup. She glanced inside it curios to see what the girl had been drinking and was confused when she saw a clear bubbly liquid. Not immediately sure what it was she decided to try it for herself. It only took a small sip for her to know exactly what it was. Sprite? She looked down at the other girl with confusion.

“You haven’t been drinking have you?” she asked.

Brittany looked up at her best friend and her smile slowly faded. She shook her head no.

“Why would you choose to strip in front of everyone completely sober then?”

Brittany shrugged, “Everyone here just sees me as some hot bimbo. I just thought maybe if that’s what they think I should embrace it.”

Santana sighed before sitting next to her. 

“You’re better than all of them Brittany. I know how smart you are.”

“Then why didn’t you defend me. Cassidy told you all those mean things about me and you didn’t say anything.”

Santana could tell Brittany was close to tears. 

“I didn’t realize you heard that.”

“Nobody ever does. But everyday I hear them calling me names. Dumbass, stupid, idiot. It hurts Santana.”

“Don’t listen to them Britt Britt. They just don’t get you like I do. I’m sorry I didn’t stand up to Cassidy, I really am. Next year when I’m head Cheerio I’ll make sure anyone who talks bad about you is slushied at least 3 times a week.”

Brittany smiled slightly at the joke but only for a few seconds. 

“It doesn’t matter. People will still say things, they’ll just make sure you and I can’t hear them. I’ll always be seen as some dumb blonde.”

“Would a dumb blonde not have to worry about whatever Lord Tubbington’s going through because she has every cat disease memorized? Would a dumb blonde be able to come up with and perform her own amazing choreography? There’s so many things your brilliant at Brittany. So many thing. Who cares what they all say. In ten years when your name is everywhere Cassidy will be stuck here, doing nothing with her life. All of them will be. Anybody whose ever doubted you or how you think. Because they’re the stupid ones.”

Brittany’s full smile finally returned and she leaned over to hug her best friend. 

“Thanks San. I promise I’ll never strip sober again.”

Santana laughed for a few seconds before pausing. “So is drunk stripping still a possibility?”

“Well I can’t control what happens once I get some alcohol in me. That’s why I always want you by my side. To stop me from doing stuff like that,” she replied with a smirk. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Santana finally made a suggestion. 

“Wanna go back to your house and watch some sweet valley high?”

Brittany nodded and the two quickly got up and walked around to the front of the house. Brittany only lived a few minutes away so they walked. Once inside the Pierce house they made their way up to Brittany’s room. Santana borrowed some of her pajamas before making her way to the bed. She crawled underneath blankets and set the tv up so it’d be ready for when Brittany got done changing. A few minutes later the blonde came out the bathroom and got into the bed next to Santana. They watched in silence for a few minutes before Brittany finally spoke up. 

“Thanks for not letting me do anything I’d regret tonight.”

Santana looked over at the other girl who had turned her head to look at her. 

“Of course Britt Britt. You’re my best friend. And you always will be. Even if other people are too dumb to understand why.”

They smiled at each other and the comfortable silence returned. But this time it was accompanied by another feeling. A feeling of love. And not just as best friends who cared for each other. And as they continued to look in each other’s eyes they both decided to accept that feeling. So after taking a quiet breath Brittany leaned forward and pressed her lips against Santana’s. Immediately Santana returned it, partially in shock but also feeling blissful. She pulled away just long enough to whisper to Brittany. 

“On Monday I’m gonna get the football team to slushy Cassidy so good she’ll never say anything about you again.”

Brittany laughed before getting back to the task at hand. And now Santana knew. There was something she loved more than being invited to senior parties.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please consider leaving a kudos or comment if you enjoyed and check out my other Brittana stories. Thanks again.


End file.
